


The Kings Pet

by Maiihemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Do We Have An Agreement, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, King Boba Fett, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Master/Pet, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Boba Fett, Reader Pet, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Reader, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiihemm/pseuds/Maiihemm
Summary: You are the new kings pet when he realizes that you haven't told him that there is something that you are needing.AKA shameless Boba Fett smut.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just shameless smut. One of my friends got me on the Boba Fett train and I honestly don't even want to try to change that. Soooo that's it *shrugs*. This is a one shot but it might turn into more if my mind wanders too much. I don't usually do reader inserts so if this is straight trash I am sorry haha.

You knelt in front of the throne, zoning out to what was actually going on around you. It didn’t matter, though occasionally someone interesting would come to talk to him. Other times you just rested comfortably on the expensive pillow he had bought for you. You didn’t necessarily _need_ the pillow, being used to staying where he wanted you, but you appreciated it.

Of all the people who came to see him, barely any of them actually were given a verbal response by him. He sat there in his armor which you did have to admit was a little unnerving. Never knowing where his eyes were or the expression he had on his face tended to make you nervous.

_But you trusted him_.

When you would get tired you would lean to the side, resting your head on his strong thigh. The first time you did it, you felt him tense underneath you. Now his small gentle reaction of touching the top of your head with his gloved hand elicited a small sigh from you. How he can pay attention to everything and still keep you comfortable was beyond you, but you were grateful.

Your life on Tattooine had been hard, to put it simply. When you had stolen food from a shop, it had been out of desperation. Your neighbors’ husband had disappeared and left her with four small children to take care of. The cries of hungry children were one of the worst things you had heard. You would have gladly faced death if it meant they were okay. No child deserved to be hungry just because an adult had failed them.

When the shop owner dragged you in and shoved you on the floor in front of the new king of the underworld, you couldn’t control how hard you were shaking. You had kept your eyes averted as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs looking down at you. You curled up on yourself as the shop owner told the story of how he caught you stealing food and asked for swift punishment.

Your body shivered as you thought about the way his gravelly voice asked you if the story was truth. You had nodded meekly, not even trying to fight for yourself. You had heard how ruthless the infamous Boba Fett was and quickly accepted you wouldn’t live long enough to even say goodbye to anyone you knew. Your eyes darted over when a beautiful woman with long black hair started to walk towards you, but his hand shot out, halting her actions.

He must have felt your body tense because his body shifted and his finger hooked under your chin, lifting your face to look at his. You gave him a soft smile and nodded. You heard the man begging for money scoff at him being ignored but you kept your eyes glued to his visor.

“Are you hungry?”

You nodded, knowing there was no arguing with him. It may have been formed as a question, but you ate when he wanted you to, which was more often than you would ever be used to. He reached over and grabbed a piece of fruit, setting it at your lips and you gently look it into your mouth, putting the side of your head back onto his thigh.

That was your deal. He would take care of you and ensure that your old neighbors were never hungry as long as you did as he wished. You had bristled at the idea of being a slave, no, a _pet_ to the man at first. You had always taken care of yourself and even though stealing was far from admirable, it was what you needed to do at the time.

It really was that simple though. Do as he says and life is simple.

You let your mind wander again and realized how silly you had been. You had feared he would do horrible things to you; taking what he wanted whenever he wanted. Not that it was _wrong_ of you to think that, but you hadn’t realized how much your needs and wants would be taken into consideration.

As his hand rested on top of your head again, another shiver ran through your body. Oh, how you _loved_ his hands. How they were so strong and large when they splayed against your body but so _gentle_ when he wanted them to be, was absolutely beyond you. The same hands that killed without mercy, protected you and made your body feel things it had _never_ felt before.

You snapped out of your thoughts to him barking out orders for everyone to leave. Everyone left, including the previously annoyed man who was _very_ angry at being dismissed so abruptly. Fennec gave you both a quick smile before hopping down and heading out the door. She was always there for him but enjoyed going out into town when given the chance.

You sat up when you heard him pat his thigh and quickly moved to sitting on him like he wanted. He wrapped one strong arm around your waist and the other moved up so his fingers could run gently across your cheek.

“What was going through your head, sweet girl.”

You suppressed another shiver at his deep voice and shook your head gently. You hoped you didn’t distract him from his work.

“Don’t hide things from me, pet, I could feel your body tensing.”

“I.. I was just thinking, sir. Nothing was wrong.”

He moved his hand down, so it was splayed out across your chest, forcing you to shiver again. You shut your eyes trying to calm yourself down, but he _knew_ what he was doing to you.

“Hmm, are you sure?”

“Y-yes.”

His hand moved up gently as he barely ghosted his fingers around your neck. You felt your bottom lip start to quiver so you pulled it in and bit down hard enough to make it stop. His chuckle rumbled through his chest. He pulled you so you were now straddling him on the throne, his head tilted back slightly so he could see you.

You had always thought of being on top of someone as being the one in charge. However, he had shown you time and time again that he was the one in charge no matter where he was. He put his hands on your hips and squeezed, forcefully pulling your hips flush with his.

“Such a good girl, sitting there silently. Do you like being my good girl?”

You nodded and ran your fingers across his chest plate, finding a reason to keep your eyes averted from his. The longer you were around him the more you learned just by his body language when he was looking at you. He hooked his finger under your chin, lifting your gaze back to his.

“What did I tell you about hiding those pretty eyes from me?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Do I still make you nervous, sweet girl?”

You nodded and dropped your gaze, mumbling out a yes. It wasn’t that you thought he would hurt you, though there was always that threat there. You did feel safe with him, but he was _intense_. What had started as an obligation quickly became an obsession. You _wanted_ to make him happy. You _wanted_ him to call you his good girl. You were entirely subservient to him and you weren’t sure which of you liked it more.

“I-I’m sorry if I distracted you, sir.”

“You are _always_ distracting me. However, I think this time it’s completely my fault.”

You went to shake your head, not wanting to explain what you were thinking about but not wanting him to think he had done something wrong. He put his finger over your mouth, stopping your from responding.

“I promised you would want for nothing while under my care. However, I can see just how _needy_ you are today. Whatever was going through my sweet girls mind has left her wanting. Am I right?”

You nodded meekly and another laugh rumbled through his chest.

“We can’t have that, can we? Stand up. Take your clothes off.”

You stood up but glanced at the entrance to the room and he sat forward, grabbing your hips roughly.

“I’ll kill anyone that looks at you. Don’t make me wait.”

You nodded and pulled your clothes off, standing entirely bare in front of him. His visor moved down as he look at you before sitting back. He hooked his fingers, signaling you were to move back on top of him. You shivered as his cold beskar touched your skin.

“Bite.”

He placed his gloved hand by your mouth so you could bite down on the fabric. He pulled his hand out and took the glove from between your teeth. He ran his now bare hand down your chest, stopping momentarily to gently pinch each pebbled nipple between his fingers. You squirmed on top of him but waited as patiently as possible.

“Is this what you were thinking of? Did you want your master’s hands all over you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“ _Such_ a good girl.”

You whimpered in response as he moved his hand down to gently rub against your most sensitive area. You let out a small gasp and loved when you heard a hum rumble through him. You always loved when he would vocalize his approval.

“Look at you, sweet girl, already dripping wet for me.”

You nodded and fought the urge to move yourself against the pressure of his fingers on you.

“I should punish you for sitting there so ready for me and not saying a word.”

Before you could apologize and beg him not to leave you wanting, he roughly slipped two of his fingers inside of you. You gasped and gripped his chest plate hard as your body adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

“How about you make it up to me?”

“Yes, sir. Whatever you want.”

“Good girl. I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Show me how sorry you are that you sat there so needy for me. Show me how much you’ve wanted me while you sat at my feet.”

You started rocking yourself, grinding against his fingers. The fear of someone walking in sliped away as you started to lose yourself in the feeling of his fingers deep inside of you. Small gasps and moans started slipping from your lips.

“That’s it, little one. Show me what I do to you.”

His other hand, still gloved, came up to the base of your neck as he extended two fingers, pushing your head back. His hand griped your throat just enough to enjoy it, but your moans were still able to sound from your mouth. You continued to rock yourself on his fingers as your climax came rushing towards you.

“So beautiful for me, little one. Splayed out under my hands moaning for me. Are you going to cum for me, sweet girl?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Should I let you?”

You tried to pick your head back up so you could look at him out of shock. His hand tightened on your throat, keeping you in place as you continued to chase your peak.

“Ah, ah. I didn’t tell you to move or stop.”

“Please, sir. Please.”

“Please what, princess?”

You let out a frustrated moan as you got _so close_ to your release.

“Tell me what you need, little one.”

“P-please let me cum.”

“Have you been my good girl.”

“Yes!”

You practically sobbed your response, desperately trying to hold yourself back but continuing to move like he expected from you.

“Beg me.”

His voice growled out and you whimpered in response.

“Please, sir. Please let me cum. I’m your good girl. I’ll do whatever you want. _Please, sir._ ”

“Who do you belong to, little one?”

“You! I belong to you. I’m yours. All yours.”

“ _Gar serim_ , show me how pretty you are when you cum on my fingers.”

You sobbed, tears leaking from the corners of your eyes, as your orgasm finally washed over you. He helped you through the waves until you finally stilled, and he removed his fingers. You whimpered at the loss of contact and your chest heaved trying to pull in more air. He pulled you to him, letting you rest your flushed face against his armored shoulder. His gloved fingers ran lightly up and down your back, his other hand resting on your thigh.

“You did good, cyar’ika. Such a good girl.”

You nestled into him, the cold beskar feeling nice after how hot you felt. You felt the chuckle rumble through his chest, so you sat up to look at him.

“You know how I told you to tell me if you’re hungry?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then you need to tell me _any_ need that you have. Do you understand?”

Your face flushed but you nodded.

“Good girl. Now get dressed so I can get back to work. I’ll show you just how much I appreciate how good you are later.”

You sliped off his lap and pulled your clothes on, settling back on the pillow by his feet. You rest the side of your face on his thigh again, already anxious to be alone with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba has to leave for a mission and he leaves you very clear instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dirty talk, biting, oral (female receiving), vaginal fingering, begging, edging, vaginal sex. I think those are all the trigger warnings. It's basically smut with a little bit of plot.

It was comfortable; the routine you were in. There was very little time that you had to be by yourself, which was absolutely new. Most of your life had been spent on your own so even though the companionship was uncomfortable sometimes, it was welcomed. Even though Boba was often gruff, he was bordering soft with you.

You knew he deeply cared about you. That much was obvious. The way he always made sure you were fed and comfortable spoke volumes to you. You didn’t need words of affirmation when everything he did for you was for your benefit. You may have been the one on the floor by his feet, but he was the one ensuring you never went without.

On the day that a bright silver man came in armor very similar to Boba’s, you took notice of how quiet everyone in the room became. His footsteps echoed and everyone seemed to tense except for the man you were leaning against. He turned to face the throne fully, but his helmet stayed on.

“Din.”

“Boba.”

His helmet moved slightly so it was pointed to you but looked back up at the armored man above you. Neither of them seemed ill at ease but if he was anything like your Master, he wasn’t much of a talker.

“What brings you to my palace?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard that while saving the child I ended up with the Dark Saber.”

Boba immediately barked out a laugh which made you jump out of shock. He continued laughing and leaned forward, resting his hand gently on the top of your head.

“Sorry, mesh’la, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

You gave him a smile and nodded. You had started to pick up on the affectionate things he said to you in Mando’a and it made your heart seize. He still called you pet most of the time, but the times where he did break just that tiny bit and call you sweet things made your heart swell. You saw the visor of who he called Din look at you again.

“Fennec told me about the princesses incessant need to win the saber through battle.”

“I don’t want to fight her. I tried to yield. I have no interest in the throne of Mandalore.”

“You should take it just to spite her. Though she’s already lost it twice. Perhaps she should stick to ruling cantina tables and hunting down Imperial ships.”

Din shifted his weight and sighed, resting his hand on his blaster holder. Normally Boba would have been on his feet firing but Din really just seemed exhausted. You weren’t sure how you knew that considering you hadn’t seen his face, but his entire body was screaming he just wanted to rest.

“What do you need of me?”

“I’m going to Mandalore to leave the saber there. If she wants it so badly, she can just take it. If it leaves my hands on her planet perhaps, she won’t pursue me anymore. I could use some backup.”

“Do you think she will chase you?”

“Yes.”

“Does she know you’re here?”

“Yes.”

“Does she know you’re going to ask me for backup?”

“Yes.”

“So, then I get to shoot her ship.”

“If it comes to that, yes.”

“Let me pack my things.”

He leaned forward and lifted your chin towards him gently.

“Stay here, mesh’la. Keep Din company while I prepare myself and give Fennec instructions. You’ll stay here with her. I don’t want you put in harms way.”

You gave him a small pout but nodded. He chuckled as he stood up and left the throne room. Everyone else seemed to get back to business but Din stood there, presumably staring at you. It made you a little uncomfortable which was confusing. People looked at you all the time but not as intently as he was.

“He speaks to you in Mando’a. Do you understand it?”

“No. I usually just interpret it with his tone. If he’s angry, it isn’t good. If he’s cheerful, it’s a good thing.”

“Boba is cheerful?”

You let out a small giggle and cover your face. You felt bad laughing at the idea but what he said was what everyone always thought, they were just too afraid to say it.

“He can be. Not when people come here asking him for things but when no one is bothering him.”

“Were you here when he took the palace?”

You felt your face heat up when you realized he was trying to figure out your relationship with Boba.

“No. I was brought here for stealing. When he found out _why_ I stole he took pity on me and made a deal with me. He would protect me and absolve me of my crimes if I..”

You weren’t sure how to explain the dynamic in a way that wouldn’t make you sound like a slave. To be honesty, you weren’t really sure _what_ your connection to him was anymore. You did have sex with him, but it wasn’t like you didn’t _want_ to. You were always more than willing and eager to do whatever he wanted to do.

“Is he forcing you to stay here?”

“What? No! Not at all. I.. I like being here with him. I’m sure it looks odd.”

“I am not judging you. He seems to care for you.”

Your face started to heat up again and you tried to make yourself smaller.

“I think he does. It’s not like I asked him.”

He hummed and walked over, sitting on the raised flooring. He wasn’t next to you but much closer than anyone else had dared to do so. You glaced over at the door to the throne room and Din chuckled.

“He won’t be mad. There aren’t enough Mandalorians left for us to kill each other unless it’s life or death.”

“Your armor looks much newer than his.”

“It is. Mine was crafted in pure beskar and his was his fathers. He didn’t tell you that?”

You shook your head, feeling very small. In reality you knew very little of the man. It didn’t matter much to you. What mattered was how he treated you.

“He is an honorable man. He helped me with the most important task I’ve ever been given. Someday I will pay him back for that.”

“Who.. who is Bo-Katan?”

“An entitled princess who thinks she is better than everyone else she meets.”

You turned your head and smiled as Boba walked towards you. Fennec was right behind him and she flopped down in the throne, propping her leg up on one of the arm rests. Boba sighed at her but turned his attention back to you.

“Walk with me to my ship, mesh’la. I want your face to be the last I see before I leave.”

You furrowed your brow and glanced at Din who was shaking his head. You walked with Boba up the steps and into the burning sun. You pulled your hand up to shield your eyes from the light, and he chuckled, quickly pulling you up the ramp of Slave I. You looked around at the inside realizing it was the first time you had been in his ship.

“Fennec will be with you the entire time. She will keep you safe. Do you need anything before you go?”

“No, sir.”

“You look sad, pet.”

“I.. I will admit I don’t want you to leave.”

“I would prefer not dealing with Bo-Katan as well. If it weren’t dangerous, I would bring you with me.”

“I’ve never been off Tattooine before.”

He reached out, gloved hands cupping the sides of your face. You smiled up at him and put your hands gently on the metal covering his chest.

“Someday, little one, I’ll show you the entire galaxy. Would you like that?”

“Very much so. But.. you don’t need to do all of that for me. You already do so much.”

“Hush now. Everything I do for you is because I want to take care of you, pet. You’re such a _good girl_ for me.”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded to him.

“I’m going to miss you, mesh’la. There are some things I need you to do for me though.”

“Anything. What is it?”

He used his thumb to push your chin up slightly, exposing your neck to him before moving his hand down to lightly grip the base of your neck. You tried to suppress a shiver but when you failed, he chuckled lowly at you.

“I want you to spend my time away thinking of all the ways I like to pleasure you. I want you to think about my face between your legs as I make you cum in my mouth. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Then I want you to think about the way I feel between your legs as I have you on your back. I want you to remember what it feels like to scream my name while I _pound_ into that tight pussy of yours. Can you do that too?”

You whimper and nod, gasping when his hand starts to tighten on you.

“Ah, you know the rules, pet. Aren’t you supposed to use words when talking to me?”

“Y-yes. Yes, I can do that, sir.”

“ _Good girl._ Next I want you to think about all the times I’ve had you ride my cock while I sit on the throne. Think about what it feels like to have yourself stretched out around me.”

“O-okay. Okay I will.”

“One last thing though.”

“Yes, sir?”

He kept one hand on your throat and ran the other down your body, moving inward until he had his hand roughly cupping you between your legs. He moved his helmet, so the face was right by your ear and you whimpered when his voice came out in a growl.

“You can’t touch yourself. You can’t put your pretty little fingers anywhere near your pretty little cunt. I want you wanting and needy for me when I come back. Do you understand?”

A whine ripped from your throat and you sounded ridiculous to yourself, but Boba practically purred out praise for you.

“Head back inside, pet. Remember what you promised me, and I will be back to you as soon as I can.”

“B-be safe?”

He pulled your head forward and pressed his forehead to yours.

“I’ll be back to you soon, mesh’la.”

* * *

It had been two weeks and to say you were frustrated was an understatement. You swore that Fennec knew what he had said to you because she hadn’t shut up about sex since Slave I took off. You hardly said anything, but your patience was wearing thin.

You thought about not doing what Boba had asked of you but getting the imagery he had pushed into your head to stop playing had been proving to be impossible. You were sure that it would have crossed your mind anyway but hearing him verbalize all of it had made you needy before he even left. You huffed out what you were sure was the ten thousandth sigh of the hour and Fennec finally leaned forward to look at you.

“Alright, huffy, mind telling me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

You realized how unbelievable you sounded when you grumbled and crossed your arms over your chest. She quickly pulled you up, so you were sitting next to her with your legs tossed across her lap. You squeaked when she pulled you up, shocked at how strong she was.

“You’ve been positively pouting for weeks.”

“I’m fine.”

“All you do is sigh and squirm down there. I’ve never seen you so much as move more than once an hour when Boba is here. Are you uncomfortable with me?”

“What? No! Of course not.”

“Then what is it, sweetheart?”

“I just.. I’m just doing what he asked of me while he’s gone.”

“To be impatient?”

“No.. to.. think of certain things.”

Realization flashed across her face far too quickly for her not to have known before you spoke. She tucked your hair behind your ear and sighed.

“You _poor_ thing. No wonder why you’re so uncomfortable. Why don’t you scurry into the bed and take care of that? I can’t believe you haven’t already.”

“I.. can’t.”

“Why? Do you not know how to?”

“Of course, I do! Maker, Fennec. I’m not a child.”

She laughed and smiled at you.

“Then what is the problem?”

“I’m.. not allowed to take care of it.”

“Is that what he said?”

“Yes. He said I can’t.. touch down there.”

“That you can’t take care of yourself?”

“Yes. Why are you even asking this?”

“Well, I mean technically there are still ways for you to feel some relief.”

You looked at her and crossed your arms.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I was told to take care of you. I’m to give you whatever you need, just like he would.”

She placed her hand on your thigh and you thought your chest was going to cave in. You could see that Fennec was beautiful, but the idea had never even passed your mind. She chuckled and tiled her head, looking at you.

“I know you’re his obedient little pet but there are always ways to still listen to him and do what you want.”

“He would be furious.”

“Would he? Or would he be impressed that you thought of a way to obey him and be happy?”

“I.. I don’t know.”

She hummed and sat back, looking out at everyone. You thought to yourself about what she was saying. He did want you resourceful but at the same time you had never even considered not fully and wholeheartedly listening to him.

“I don’t.. think it’s a good idea.”

“Whatever you choose. I think you can suffer for one more day anyway.”

“What?”

“Oh? I didn’t tell you? He will be back tomorrow.”

You looked at her and realized that she offered it _knowing_ he would be back. You huffed and moved off her, trying to seem much madder than you were. In all honestly knowing he would be back soon made it even worse for you. Now not only were they memories running through your head, but they were your not so distant future.

* * *

The minute Boba returned he barked for everyone to leave. Fennec gave you a knowing smirk and sauntered out of the room, a bottle of blue alcohol in her hand. You stayed perfectly still, trying to act like you hadn’t been in agony for the last two weeks. He walked towards you and motioned for you to come to him. You scrambled across the floor, crawling not wanting to waste the time to stand up. Once you got to the edge of the stage you sat on your knees, your hands gently resting on your thighs.

“Mesh’la, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

You smiled up at him and he pulled his helmet off, setting it next to you. You inhaled sharply, surprised that he took his helmet off so quickly. You looked up at his rugged face and bit your bottom lip. You missed him _so_ much.

“I didn’t think it was possible to miss Tattooine so much, but then again I didn’t think anyone like you would be waiting for me to get back.”

“I missed you.”

He reached forward and laced his fingers through your hair, balling his hand tightly into a fist and pulling to tilt your head back. You gasped and his lips turned into a smirk.

“Did you do what I asked of you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Such a good girl for me.”

He rewarded you by leaning forward and hungrily kissing you. You parted your lips easily for him, letting him invade your mouth with his tongue. He broke away and you whimpered at the loss of contact, reaching out to grasp at his chest armor.

“Such a needy little thing. Go to our room and wait for me. I’ll be in soon.”

You nodded and immediately pulled yourself to your feet, heading into the back. There had been a time when you had your own room, but after a while you stopped leaving his room at night. You knew he had given you your own space to make sure that you were comfortable and didn’t feel trapped, but it also made you lonely. Like you had told Din, you wanted to be with him.

You sat on the bed and thought about how much things had changed. You had been desperate just to live at first, happy to do whatever he may want knowing he was the reason you weren’t dead in a ditch somewhere. You had expected him to be rude and uncaring. Although he was always in charge, he never made you feel like you didn’t matter as a person. All the horrible scenarios you had pushed out of your head as he made his offer had never come true.

“You seem lost in thought.”

You smiled up at Boba walking into the room. He stopped, dropping his bag by the wall and turned back to face you.

“Come here, mesh’la. Help me with my armor.”

You stood fluidly and walked to him, gently and carefully unhooking all the beskar armor he wore. He stood still, watching you, until all he had left was his helmet. You reached your hands out, gently resting it on the bottom, waiting for him to tell you if he wanted that off or not. Often times he kept it on which unnerved you a bit, but it was exhilarating to never know how he was feeling. The noises you could elicit from him told you how much he liked certain things and that in of itself was satisfying.

“Go ahead, pet. Let me look at you without the barrier.”

You lifted it off him and smiled when you saw him smiling down at you. He had been reserved at first, barely showing any emotion past lust. The longer you were around him the more he showed you his happiness and amusement. It was something that you alone were privy to experiencing. He took the helmet from you and set it on the closest surface, pulling you into his arms as soon as they were empty.

“How was your mission, sir?”

“Successful. Never mind that now though. Fennec tells me that my pet has been rather needy while I was gone.”

You felt your face heat up, so you looked down at his chest. He hooked your chin to make you look at him again and gave you a stern look.

“Don’t look away from me, pet. I’ve missed those beautiful eyes. In fact, you’re all I could think about at all. Glad Din isn’t much of a talker or I would have probably driven him nuts.”

You let out a small laugh as he started to walk you backwards until your knees hit the mattress. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours until he grabbed your hips and tossed you backwards, further on the bed. You squeaked in surprise making him chuckle deeply. He crawled up the bed until he was propped up over you, his waist slotted between your legs.

“This right here is where I belong.”

Your face started heating up again but there was absolutely no getting away from him. He stared down at you intently before moving down to kiss and bite at your neck. You let out a shuttering breath and tilted your head to the side which only spurred him on. When he moved to the base of your neck he bit down hard and you gasped loudly, arching your back slightly.

“You’re always so responsive for me, mesh’la. You have far too many clothes on though.”

He sat back and yanked you up into a sitting position and pulled your shirt off before you could even begin to help. He grabbed the front of your breast band and yanked, snapping it in half. You protested but he quickly pushed you back down and chuckled.

“I’ll buy you more, pet.”

He left little room to argue before he was yanking your pants down your legs. It always took your breath away when he was so aggressive with you, and by the look on his face he knew it. Sooner than seemed possible, you were entirely naked laying in front of him.

“How did an old man get so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you in his bed.”

“You aren’t old.”

He chuckled and crawled forward, spreading your legs and kissing the inside of your thighs.

“Older than you.”

“You’re the king. You could have anyone you want. You’ll trade me in for someone younger and more beautiful soon enough.”

He bit down on your thigh and you gasped loudly, clutching at the sheets below you.

“None of that talk. You are _mine_ and you aren’t going anywhere. Understand?”

You nodded quickly so he smoothed over the bite mark with his tongue. You sighed as he continued moving up your legs until he reached the joint of your hip and stopped. You suppressed a moan and tried to stay as still as possible.

“Look at you, pet. Absolutely needy and wanting for me. Such a _good girl_ doing exactly what I asked of you. How much did you think of me?”

“All the time.”

Your voice sounded whiney and you grimaced when he chuckled and roughly massaged your thighs.

“And you didn’t touch yourself, right?”

“No, sir. I did everything you asked of me.”

“But you wanted to?”

“Y-yes.”

“You’d rather do that than have me take care of it?”

“No! No, maker no.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure I believe you, pet. I think you should take care of it yourself while I watch.”

“W-what? I.. Why?”

He gripped your thighs tightly and you gasped again.

“Don’t question me, girl. Do as I tell you to. Show me how you would have taken care of it if I had let you.”

Your chest was heaving as you ran your shaky hand down your body until you found your clit. He kept your legs spread open and watched as you began to gently rub yourself. Your needy body responded quickly since it had been weeks since you had been touched by _any_ hand.

“Look at me.”

His voice growled out and you immediately obeyed. You gasped at the intent look on his face and sped up slightly without consciously doing it. You felt your orgasm start to rush towards you, so much quicker than you were expecting. Your legs started tensing in his hands and right before you were about to hit your peak, he snatched your hand away. You gasped loudly and squirmed at the sensation suddenly stopping. He watched you squirm, but he made no move to touch you.

“Come here and undress me.”

You let out a shaky breath but moved towards him, your climax slipping away from you the more you focused on the task in front of you. You pulled all his clothes off of him with relative ease, counting in the fact that your hands were shaking the entire time. He said nothing as you pulled off his pants and his already hard cock sprang forward. You desperately wanted to wrap your hands around it but instead sat back on your knees waiting for him to tell you what he wanted.

“Lay back down.”

You started leaning backwards but he grabbed behind your knees and yanked, knocking you backwards quickly. He spread your legs again and moved so he was laying on his stomach, hooking your legs over his shoulders. Without warning, he leaned forward and licked through your soaking wet folds. You moaned loudly and squirmed. He latched his hands on your hips and held you down roughly as he covered your clit with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before starting to move directly against the already sensitive bud. When he removed one of his hands from your hip and slipped two of his fingers into your aching cunt you moaned loudly and gripped at the sheets, desperate to hold onto something. He hummed against you and you could feel your orgasm building again, almost painfully so. The closer you got the faster he seemed to move, and your breath quickened. Right as it was about to hit you, he moved away. You screamed out in frustration and you heard him chuckle deeply.

“I meant to ask you, mesh’la. Why didn’t you take Fennec up on her offer?”

“What!?”

You propped yourself up on your elbows, entire body shaking and tears pricking at your eyes. He looked completely calm with just the slightest smirk on his lips.

“Fennec. She asked you if you wanted her to take care of you while I was gone.”

“What? She told you that?”

“Of course, she did. Why did you turn her down? _Technically_ she was right. I didn’t say no one else could touch you. Just told you that your fingers couldn’t.”

“I.. Wha-“

Saying you were frustrated was not even close to describing it. You shut your eyes and took a few calming breaths, desperately wanting to at least rub your legs together but he had moved back to gripping your thighs tightly, keeping your legs spread in front of him.

“I-I know that _technically_ that wasn’t against what you said but.. I.. I didn’t think it was right to let anyone else touch me.”

“And what if I had given you permission?”

“I.. Uhm.. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Okay.”

He moved his mouth back down to your clit and you practically sobbed in relief. You fell back on the bed and moaned as he worked your overstimulated nub. He moved quickly and added in two fingers, pushing you towards the orgasm you desperately wanted. You tried to keep your body as still as possible, hoping that he wouldn’t figure out how close you were and pull away again. To your absolute agony, he stopped right before you could get your release. You sobbed out and laced your fingers through your hair roughly in frustration.

“What!? Boba, please!”

“Please what, pet?”

You sobbed again and covered your face, tears starting to fall from the corners of your eyes.

“Please. Please I need you.”

“How do you need me? Be clear, mesh’la.”

“P-please let me cum! Please I’ve waited so long for you to get back. I need you to make me cum pl-“

“Tell me what you need to me do, pet.”

“I-I just need you! Whatever you want. Please. Please, sir.”

“That doesn’t work for me, little one. I need you to let me know _exactly_ what you want.”

“I-I.. use your mouth?”

“That didn’t sound like you were very sure.”

“Fuck! Use your mouth on my cunt, sir. Please. Please let me cum I _need_ you.”

“Was that so hard?”

You grit your teeth and did everything you could not to scream in frustration. He chuckled again but does exactly what you asked of him. He moved down and sucked lightly on your clit while he worked his tongue against it. His fingers pumped in and out of you, curling upwards to hit the spot that drives you absolutely wild. You’re a moaning and squirming mess as your body raced towards the orgasm, he had been denying you. You screamed out, arching your back as you finally tip over that edge. He continued to work you as you screamed and moaned from his touch. Once you came down, he climbed back up you and kissed you.

“You have quite the dirty mouth when you’re frustrated.”

“I’m sorry.”

Your voice was breathless and calm as you lazily blinked up at him. He smirked and pressed himself forward, so his cock was up against your entrance.

“I’m not. I love hearing you beg for me. I think I’ll make you do it more often.”

You tried to protest but quickly silenced yourself as he pushed inside of you. You were still sensitive but had missed the feeling of him inside of you so much. He let out a groan once he was fully slotted inside of you, somehow always making you feel more full than the last time.

“Stars, princess, it’s like your body was made for mine.”

You nodded and he started moving lazily inside of you. He leaned forward and captured your mouth with his, kissing you as he slowly moved in and out of you. You were used to him roughly fucking you any time he was able to, but you decided right away that what he was doing was amazing. That continued on for what felt like ages and you moaned and sighed at everything he was making you feel.

“Tell me who you belong to, mesh’la.”

“You, Boba.”

“Anyone else?”

“No. Just you.”

“Who do you want to make you cum?”

“You. Stars, always you.”

He let out a satisfied growl and started moving quicker, pushing you closer to a second orgasm. You pulled his face back down to yours, kissing him as his body slammed against yours.

“That’s it, cyar'ika, I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

With three more thrusts, you were coming undone again. Boba moaned at the feeling of you tightening around him and with a few stuttering thrusts he came with you. He kissed you roughly as you came down and pressed his forehead against yours.

“Was that worth waiting?”

“Yes, stars yes.”

He slipped himself out of you and laid down on his back, pulling you close to him so you could rest your head on his shoulder. You traced your fingers across the scars he had on his chest and he hummed at the feeling.

“Did you mean it when you said you’d show me the galaxy?”

“Do I ever speak lies?”

“No.”

“Then that answers it for you.”

You nodded against him and nestled in closer. You felt sleep start to take you as he pulled the sheet across both of you. You had missed him terribly and finally felt the exhaustion of not sleeping well the entire time he was gone.

“Goodnight, mesh’la.”

“Goodnight, Boba.”

His arm tightened around you as sleep finally took you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr and completely forgot to post it here! Sorry about that.

You had woken up in a particularly good mood. Din needed more help, but things were always okay when your King left with him. You were more comfortable with Fennec and she always made sure you were comfortable and happy. Not to mention Boba was on his way back to you.

Life was good.

You smiled over at Fennec as she watched you walk around the throne room. It’s not that she thought you were going to run or take off, but more so that she was just attentive. You figured at first it was because Boba would kill her if something happened to you but quickly it became apparent that she did genuinely care about you.

“You look restless, pet.”

You gave her a soft smile and shrugged.

“I guess so.”

“Ready for your king to come home?”

“Always! I’m glad he has someone like Din though. Makes me feel less nervous about him being out there.”

She chuckled and motioned for you to come back to her. You walked over with a carefree bounce to your step. Once you pulled yourself up and went to sit down, she motioned for you to sit with her. You plopped down gently and she started to play with your hair. It was something she did whenever you were close regardless if Boba was there or not.

“Your King is tough. He hardly needs another Mandalorian out there with him. He doesn’t really need anyone.”

“I know, Fennec. It just makes me feel better than he has someone looking out for him.”

“Even if he didn’t come back, you’d still be safe. You do know that right?”

You looked at her and frowned.

“That’s.. I’m not worried about him because of what he provides for me.”

She hummed and continued playing with your hair.

“What is it then?”

“I-I.. well.. I care about him. I appreciate everything he does for me more than I could ever speak. I owe him my life. Without him I would be dead or enslaved.”

“You’re not enslaved now?”

“No! Well.. I mean I guess? It’s not unwilling though. I.. like being here with him.”

Fennec gave you a sly smile and nodded. You started to wonder if she was there for more reasons than just to keep you safe. Your heart sank at the idea.

“Fennec? Does he ask you to stay here to make sure I don’t run away?”

Before she could answer you, loud footsteps rang out from the stairs. You both stood and saw Din rushing in half dragging Boba. Fennec ran out of the room and you ran directly to him.

“He’s hurt.”

“Get him to our room. The bed is made.”

Din grunted and continued dragging him to the back. Fennec ran into the room and opened the med pack while you helped Din get him into the bed. You made work on his armor, gently taking off what you could, leaving his helmet for last. You slipped it off and moved so you could rest his head on your lap.

“What happened?”

“We weren’t given all the information. Things went south very fast.”

“Keep him calm, sweetheart.”

You nodded at Fennec and tilted your head down to look at your King. His eyes were screwed shut but he sighed as soon as you started gently running your thumbs across his temples. You held his face in your hands as the other two cleaned him up. He finally opened his eyes and you smiled the moment his locked eyes with yours.

“Mesh’la.”

“Hey.”

His lips almost twitched into a smile and that was enough for you to know he was glad to see you. He reached one of his hands up and put it over yours.

“Can’t say this is a horrible way to wake up.”

He grunted when Fennec pressed on his abdomen, so you moved your face down closer and kissed his forehead. He hummed when you did which made you smile even more.

“You’re supposed to come home in one piece.”

“I’m still in one piece. Just have a few holes.”

You frowned and he chuckled, wincing once he did.

“Stop that! You’re hurting yourself.”

“Bossy little thing today.”

“Well, you came home hurt and I-“

He cut your mumbling off quickly with a squeeze to your hand.

“It’s okay, pet. I’m not mad at you.”

You sat in silence and held his face while Fennec patched him up. The normal snark and fire in the man you were holding seemed absent. Once Fennec was done patching him up, she left to go get pain meds for him. He needed to rest, and everyone knew he wouldn’t do that unless physically forced.

“Tell me, cyar’ika, if you could be doing anything right now what would it be?”

“This.”

He chuckled again and you scowled.

“Stop laughing. You’re just going to hurt yourself.”

“I have enough bacta on me to heal a bantha. I’ll be fine.”

“You need to rest.”

“I will once Fennec gets back.”

“Please, sir.”

He hummed as you continued to trace circles gently on his skin.

“You ask so sweetly, mesh’la. Figured since your demanding didn’t work begging would?”

“I’m not- I’m not manipulating you if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“I would never. You really think that-“

“Everyone manipulates, princess. Everyone does what they have to, to get what they want. Don’t try to pretend that you’re here for any reason but to keep yourself alive. I’m not a fool. You’ll run the moment you can.”

You felt tears start to sting your eyes as he looked up at you. You wanted to run away. How could he think those horrible things? How could he not know that you cared about him far beyond the agreement you had. Running away from him had never occurred to you, not until then.

Fennec walked in with the medication and injected Boba after telling him a few things. You couldn’t seem to focus on anything more than keeping your tears from falling. Fennec left again and Boba fell asleep, finally breathing easier. Once you knew he was asleep the tears fell down your face.

“He didn’t mean anything by that.”

You jumped, forgetting Din was sitting quietly near the wall. Using your sleeve, you wiped away your tears.

“All he did was speak of you. He wanted to get home to you.”

“Why would he say that then?”

“Pain can twist things. Boba is.. prideful. If he thinks for a moment, you’re only here because of the agreement he isn’t going to let himself hope differently.”

“I meant what I said. I want to be here.”

“Anyone that sees the way you look at him knows that.”

You sniffled a few times and looked down at the man comfortable resting.

“Din, does he really think that? Does he really think I’m only here because of what he can give me?”

A modulated sigh came through his helmet.

“I think a part of him does.”

You sniffled and ran your thumbs across his face.

“This is the only time he looks peaceful; you know. When he sleeps. It’s like a lifetime worth of pain finally leaves him.”

“He’s had a rough life. It’s made him who he is though.”

“No matter how gruff he gets or how hard he pushes me away. I want to be here. I can’t say he doesn’t make my life easier but that wouldn’t matter if I didn’t want to be with him. That’s not how I am. That isn’t who I am.”

“Try not to take it personally.”

“How do I not?”

“Understand that it has very little to do with you, cyare. I have to go get the bounty turned in. Let him know I’ll be bringing him his credits as soon as I am done.”

“I will. Thank you, Din.”

He nodded once and left, leaving you utterly alone with your thoughts.

* * *

Your back ached but staying with Boba was much more important to you. When he finally opened his eyes, he seemed shocked that you were still there.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Half a day or so.”

“You stayed the entire time?”

“I left once to use the refresher. Came right back. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Feels like the Bacta worked though.”

You gave him a weak smile and helped him sit up when he started to move. He groaned and clutched at his abdomen, but he was moving much more fluid than you expected.

“Din said he would be back with your credits.”

“Fennec?”

“There was an issue in town she needed to take care of. Said it shouldn’t take long. Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Water.”

You shot out of the bed and walked across the room to grab the canteen Fennec had brought earlier. You handed it to him and sank to your knees, nestled between his legs. He took a long drink and looked down at you.

“Why are you staring at me, princess.”

“I’m not here because of our agreement. At first, I was because you were sparing my life. That ended a long time ago for me.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I want to be. I know you think I’m only here because it makes my life easier but you’re wrong. I would want to be with you if you spent the rest of your life on Slave I. You could settle down in a mud hut and I wouldn’t want to leave your side. You mean the world to me, Boba. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same for me and if you only want me here for our agreement. I am here for as long as you want me to be. Willingly. I just.. I can’t stand you thinking that I’m here to use you or manipulate you. My heart can’t take that, sir.”

Boba reached down and gently took your chin in his hand and a shiver racked down your spine.

“Are you done?”

You nodded, looking down out of embarrassment.

“Ah, ah. Don’t hide your face, mesh’la. You look at me, remember?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. You always do just as I ask you.”

You nodded and moved with his hand as he guided you to him. He put his hands on your hips and pulled you forward so you were straddling his waist. You looked down hoping you didn’t bump his wound.

“Don’t fret, princess. I’m tougher than you think.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, sir.”

He finally gave you a smile and pulled you in for a kiss. He practically devoured you with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist and his tongue deep in your mouth. Small moans and sighs kept slipping through your lips and Boba groaned in response.

“Normally you scream for me, cyar’ika but these sounds are beautiful too.”

He started running his hands across your body while he kissed and nipped at your neck. He pushed your head back gently so he could get access to the sensitive skin. Your head was swimming with how gentle he was being with you; handling you like you were breakable instead of something he wanted to break.

“Such a good girl for me. Taking care of me and make sure I was okay. Now your body responds to me so beautifully. The way you meld into my hands it’s like you were made for me.”

You sighed and leaned further into him.

“I’m yours, sir. I’m all yours.”

He hummed against your skin, only removing his lips from you long enough to pull your shirt off. He tossed it to the ground so he could gently palm your breasts. You breathed out a moan and leaned in to kiss him. One arm wrapped behind you so he could hold your head to him. You expected his hand to twist into your hair, but his touch stayed gentle but firm.

“Stand up, mesh’la. Take your pants off and let me see you. Let me see what is mine.”

You felt the heat rise in your face as you slipped off him and slowly pulled your pants down. He watched you and gently palmed himself, already hard inside of his pants. He motioned for you to come closer and you bit your lip, hiding your smile. You had been afraid that if you spoke up, he wouldn’t want you anymore. You were always afraid he’d become bored with you.

“Take the rest of my armor off me.”

You dropped to your knees between his legs and felt his eyes on you as you pulled the rest of the armor off him. You reached up and put your hands on the button of his pants, looking up through your lashes for permission. He nodded once and you quickly undid them, letting his cock spring free. You pulled his pants down as he carefully held himself up, careful not to jostle himself too much. Once you pulled his pants off you sat patiently waiting for what he wanted.

“Come here, little one.”

You climbed up onto his lap and straddled him with his guidance. He reached between your bodies and placed himself at your entrance, using his other hand to push you down onto him. He held your chin in his hands and you knew him well enough to know he wanted your eyes on him.

“You’re going to do what I tell you to, right pet?”

“Yes, Master. Always what you want.”

“Good girl. You’re going to sit there without moving. I don’t care who comes in this room or how bad you want it.”

“O-oh. Okay. Yes, sir.”

“If you’re a good girl for your king, then I’ll let you fuck yourself on my cock. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Yes please.”

He hummed and kissed you deeply. You told yourself it would be easy to be connected to him like that. He was seated deep inside of you which made you feel so deliciously full. He continued to kiss you and run his hands all over you until you felt like your head was in a cloud.

“Well now, what do we have here?”

You felt your body tense when you heard Fennec’s voice behind you. You peeked over your shoulder as she was sauntering into the room, more supplies in her hand.

“I really hope you didn’t split anything open.”

“Only one thing has been split open in this room.”

Boba smirked up at you and gripped your hips hard. You gasped and buried your face into Boba’s chest. Fennec sat down next to Boba and brushed your hair back, so you weren’t hiding behind it.

“Don’t hide your face, beautiful. You look so pretty on his lap. Would be a shame not to see it.”

Boba started to lay back, but his hands kept you steady. When he shifted inside of you, you bit your bottom lip to stop any noises from slipping out. Fennec got to work checking the bandages on his abdomen, barely paying you any mind. You reached down and held one of them that was giving her problems and she gave you a quick grin. You could feel your muscles shaking slightly because of the new angle he was hitting inside of you, but you did the best you could to stay still.

“She’s being an awfully good girl, Boba.”

“Yes, she is. She always does what I ask of her.”

“You should definitely reward her.”

She smirked at Boba and he grinned back at her.

“You think? What do you think, pet? Should you be rewarded for being so patient?”

You trembled and nodded.

“Y-yes, please. If y-you think I should be.”

“Look at her, Boba. She’s already shaking. How is she ever going to be able to finish properly when she’s already trembling so much?”

“I’m not sure, Fennec. Maybe it just isn’t going to happen today. What do you think, mesh’la? Think you can do it?”

“I-I.. I will try. I’m..”

You let out a whimper when he shifted underneath you. Your legs were shaking much more than you wanted to even admit. Fennec got up off the bed and stood behind you, running her fingers through your hair.

“Maybe she could use some help.”

“Hmm. Perhaps she does need some help. Too bad I’m so injured.”

You trembled again at the pure mischief written all over Boba’s face. Fennec hooked one finger under your chin and tilted your head back so it was against her chest and you could see her peering down at you.

“We can’t have our King hurting and wanting for anything, can we?”

“N-no?”

“No, we can’t. We want him comfortable and satisfied, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“I guess that means you need someone to help you, right?”

You nodded, stiffening wondering exactly what the two of them were trying to do. You wondered if it was a test since Boba had brought up Fennec before. You looked back down at Boba and his eyes were blown wide with lust.

“Go ahead, princess. Fuck yourself on my cock, just like I told you to. Fennec will make sure that we’re _both_ satisfied.”

You shivered and nodded. When you started to gently move your hips both you and Boba groaned at the friction. You were afraid of hurting him, so you found yourself moving much slower and carefully than normal. You felt Fennec hook your chin again and pulled so you were looking up at her. You continued moving your hips while looking at her and she had the dirtiest smirk on her face.

“What do you think, Boba. Am I allowed to kiss your pet?”

“Whatever you need to do to make sure she’s taken care of. Whatever she wants.”

She looked back down at you and moved so her lips were almost touching yours.

“Well? Am I allowed to kiss you, pet?”

Your movements started to falter until you felt Boba’s hands tighten on your hips.

“Don’t stop moving, mesh’la. Fuck- don’t stop.”

You finally nodded at the beautiful woman asking and she crashed her mouth against yours. You moaned against her mouth as she continued to kiss you while you rocked yourself on top of Boba. Fennec moved so she was sitting directly behind you, bracing herself on your kings’ legs. She kept kissing you as she wrapped her arms around you, helping you with your movements. Boba groaned loudly and moved his thumb to your clit. You gasped and broke the kiss to look at him.

“Look at you, pet. Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

Fennec hummed in agreement and moved to kissing and biting your neck. She snaked one hand down, her fingers replacing Boba’s. Her other hand moved to your pert nipples and you moaned loudly at how overwhelmed your body felt. Your head tilted back so it was resting on Fennecs shoulders as the two of them continued to work you towards your quickly approaching orgasm. You didn’t want to hurt Boba so you put your hand son Fennecs muscular thighs caged around yours.

“That’s it, princess. Fuck you’re so tight. Let me watch you come undone. Let me watch you cum all over my cock.”

Fennec increased her pace on your clit and with three more rotations of your hips you were screaming out. The two of them made sure you continued to move, and it felt like too much. You were too full. There were too many scalding hot hands on your body as they worked you through your orgasm.

“Fuck. How could she possibly be so beautiful coming undone?”

Boba grunted and you felt him twitch inside of you. Fennec put her hands on your hips and helped you bounce on top of him, fucking yourself on him like he would have been doing to you if he wasn’t hurt. She bent forward and kissed you as Boba grunted, his orgasm finally hitting him. He came deep inside of you and held you on his waist. You relaxed back into Fennec and she continued to kiss your face and neck, helping you come down.

“T-thank you, Fennec.”

You opened your heavy eyes to Fennec giving you a beautiful smile. She kissed you once more before helping you slip off of Boba, lying next to him. You carefully curled into his side with his arm wrapped around you. Fennec made sure you were looking before she put the fingers that had been playing with your clit in her mouth. She let out a content hum and slipped them out with a pop.

“The pleasure was all mine, sweetheart.”

She gave Boba a nod and sauntered back out of the room just like she had come in. You buried your face into Boba’s side, and he chuckled.

“What have I told you about hiding your face, mesh’la.”

“I’m sorry.”

Your voice came out muffled because you had yet to try to rectify the situation. Boba rolled on his side, wincing but pressing his nose to yours.

“You did so good, pet. You’re so good to me.”

“I.. I was afraid you’d be.. mad.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because.. I kissed her? And she..”

He rumbled out a laugh and kissed your forehead before tilting your head up to look at him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you regret any part of it?”

“No! No.”

“Then there is nothing to ever be sorry for. As long as you are comfortable and actually want to do something, I am always happy to give you new experiences and pleasures. Just promise me that if you ever don’t want to do something that you will speak up. I will never be mad at you, princess. Not for enjoying something I am giving you permission to do.”

“I did like it. I wasn’t sure that I would.”

“I am glad that you did. I don’t mind sharing you if it means I get to watch you come undone like that. Just make sure you always have my permission. You’re still mine.”

You nodded and finally gave him a smile.

“Get some sleep, pet. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you? You’re the one who is hurt.”

“It’s my job to take care of you. Now do as your told.”

He gripped your chin, but it was playful and light. You kissed him sweetly and nodded, nestling back into him. You weren’t sure if he really believed that you wanted to be there, but it was something you could worry about later. For the time being, falling asleep with him was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> "gar serim"- "Yes, you are right" or "That's it""
> 
> cyr'ika"- darling, beloved, sweetheart


End file.
